The Note
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Age began to pull them apart, until finally, one snapped. The snap began the chain reaction and finally ended with all at all corners of the world. A note is found, of happier times, and one man gets a plan. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

_I really couldn't come up with a good death fic for this lovely holiday season, so this piece, which has been sitting in my documents folder for at least a year, is it. I don't own sailor moon, and I have rants for this but they come up later I think. Happy holidays, and a word of advice, corgies don't like wearing antler head bands. ENJOY!!_

**Crystal Fragments**

There was a note on the floor. Blond hair swept the ground as bright blue eyes saw it, and long legs knelt to pick up the folded paper. Kneeling on the cream carpeting, her hands unfolded the paper, and she laughed as a few crumbs fell from the creases. Her laughter attracted another to the room still full with empty boxes and unpacked boxes, his voice concerned. "Minako, are you okay?" Minako turned around to see her boyfriend and quickly folded up the note, putting it in her pocket. She took his hand up and cracked her back. "Kunzite, I am okay. Don't worry about me." The weak smile on her face hid nothing, and Kunzite knew it, but he said nothing. With a quick kiss, he left Minako back to her thoughts.

Kunzite watched from the door way however, as he watched the blond move from the center of the floor to the nearest couch, where she took out that piece of paper again. Her blond hair fell over her face, but, in the moments that he watched her, her face fell repeatedly, until finally, around 10 p.m (she had started at 8ish) one phrase became a soft mantra as tears began to fall softly down her face. "Venus Crystal power, Venus Crystal power…."

Minako woke at 6 the next morning. Dully, she saw the old note in her hands, and then she realized that she never actually read it last night. She blinked, thought in that second, then immediately got up and tossed it in the nearest garbage can. Getting ready for work, the note was immediately out of her mind.

Shortly after Minako left for work, Kunzite entered the bathroom, intending to get ready for work himself. However, as he rummaged around for the supplies, something caught his attention. It was a folded piece of paper, like how you would find being passed in middle school hallways. It looked intriguing, lying on the floor and insignificant as well. He remembered Minako crying over it, and the innocent piece of paper didn't have the ability to do that to his strong Minako, his Venus. However, as a crumb fell from the note, and was placed in his pant's pocket, Kunzite had a feeling those crumbs, and what was on the note, did have the ability to make Minako cry. And like Minako, Kunzite then proceeded with his own work schedule.

_There it is folks. Like? Hate? Please respond if you read it, and if you can. I'm thinking about changing my views about unsigned reviews…BUT hoped you enjoyed it, R&R, and happy holidays._

_**This has been a holiday fic by Saturns Darkness**_


	2. It Makes Them Cry

_Happy Sunday all. I forgot I had an update for this story, until I reread my reviews, which will be properly mentioned at the end. I might feel guilty for this one…but, its up to you people who review, ultimately, so read, respond, and enjoy, not in that order necessarily. I only play with Sailor Moon's characters, and do not own them, sadly. If 5 dollars could cover it though…happy reading!_

_**It Makes Them Cry**_

The day wore on, and Minako's thoughts stayed away from the note, and what it held. However, depression quickly overcame her happy mood, and memories of good times made her distract herself from finishing the advertisement for the newest line of clothing. A warning of failure was administered to her.

Kunzite forgot about it until it stabbed him in the leg during his lunch break. He was in his moderately sized office, looking at a computer screen for the latest security levels, and multitasking with eating with his free hand. Finally, after having a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and staring at the same screen for half an hour, he put down his food, and dug into his pocket. The last few crumbs fell out of the folds as Kunzite's hands unfolded the note, and he settled back into his seat.

_('V' in a heart)_

_Hey V-babe! Makoto made cookies last hour and THEY WERE THE GREATEST EVER. I even left some for you (smiley face). Yeah Rei managed to make me mad yesterday and was just mean in general. Of course I called her on it and she called me meatball head…then I called her Fire breath and she didn't like it. I felt proud…until Ami reminded me that I had math problems to finish and she smirked…Ami wouldn't let me argue back…or pout for that matter. That girl is COLD and resisted ALL my attempts to get out of it…she is just cold…but then I took a moment to watch us all do homework and looked up from my smuggled manga (you were at volleyball practice) and realized with out the meanness and the cooking skills we'd all hate each other…not that Rei doesn't hate me already…evil Haruka is approaching, bye bye!_

_(Moon victory scribble)_

Kunzite had been sitting forward to read it, but as he sat back towards the end, he wondered why this would affect Minako. He remembered her also talking about friends long ago, which never quite let her truly accept the ones that were her friends now. The alarm on his watched went off, and his secretary rang in that a client was here. Client? He had no client yet for the day. Plus, Mamoru took most of them and gave the difficult ones to him at random times. The note went into a drawer hastily before the door to his door swung open; before he notified that he was ready. "I have not given approval for you to enter my office." Kunzite stood, trying to be intimidating. It would have worked had it not been Nephrite.

Kunzite went over all the qualities that made him wish Nephrite wasn't a long time acquaintance. He was cocky, as much as Kunzite was cold. His hair rivaled Kunzite's white as a brunette. Height also fell into that category, as did physical build. The wrestled against each other in rival high schools, and knew that very well. They had caused the first tie in the rival schools in more than 40 years. In a drunken moment, they and two others had gotten similar tattoos, and Minako never let him forget it, even though she didn't know them. In other words, they were fraternal brothers without official papers.

"So…What are you doing here?" They had business meetings often with Mamoru because Nephrite worked in an oversea branch. "What, you don't want to see your friend?" Kunzite glared at his friend, visibly not in a good mood. "Sit down." Nephrite already had mid command. "As you are still blunt, I won't be. How's your life with Minako been?" Kunzite blinked. "Fine." Kunzite gestured to photos on his desk. "You and Makoto?" Nephrite pulled out his own photo. "Fine." A blank silence filled the temporary space. "You realize our significant others have never actually met?" Kunzite raised a perfect white eyebrow. "You are planning a little get together? Any why did you barge into my office during work hours?" Nephrite became confused at one point in the middle of the question. "You didn't hear the executive order?" Kunzite evidently not. "Mamoru is holding a company party. It's a trip up to the mountains, in Mamoru's estate up there." Kunzite glared and slowly walked to the door. Opening it, Kunzite swiveled his gaze upon Nephrite. "Get out. If you wanted to go to lunch you should have made an appointment. We have until the week of Christmas to discuss this." Nephrite began to stand and to stroll out of the office. "Alright, you can have your emotional combustion; I'll come back with our plan to surprise the girls later." This caught Kunzites attention. "Stop. Here. It's important to Minako." Kunzite whipped the note at nephrite." Nephrite looked at Kunzite's turning back. "It's a high school note." Kunzite began to close the door. "It made her cry." Nephrite was followed out the door by a slammed door.

_**(Should I be evil now……………………………………………………………………………**_

_**………………………………………………….Nah.)**_

Nephrite pocketed the note, and when he was on his way to his hotel in his chauffeured car. As he looked it over, and read it again, he was…confused, so to say. Meatball head he remembered was Usagi, according to the note, she and Rei always fought. Rei also hated the name 'fire breath' because Jadeite called her that when he first met him. He had met her and gave a lot more credit to Jed for standing what he loved. His Makoto did cook, as did the one in the note. He really knew nothing about Minako, except she was blond, and had the same eyes as Usagi. Ami sounded like a smart girl. Then again in high school, any one could be a genius. You just had to get a good GPA. Overall though, they sounded like friends. He knew Makoto wasn't friends with a Rei, Usagi, or Ami, but still…something was amiss here.

"Hey Chef." Makoto giggled quietly as Nephrite circled her muscular body for a moment, gave her a kiss, and let her put down the hot pot she was carrying. "Your meeting went well?" Nephrite sighed and sat down. Makoto, concerned, came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "He slammed the door in your face?" He nodded. "So what was the problem?" Nephrite's forehead hit the table. "Something's confusing, and I feel it's important I just don't know what." Makoto could sense with her own feelings that she had no reason to get information yet from him, so she gave him a couple days, or would in her mind." Makoto stood up, and pulled Nephrite up with her. Pulling her to him, she gave him a deep kiss, one with promise. Still close to him, she began to whisper. "Go rest on it. I'll get you later for dinner." Nephrite gave her a simple kiss then, and nodded. "Thank you, Mako." He received a mock glare and then went into their study.

As the door shut, Mako turned around and went back to the Kitchen, minorly worried. She didn't trust him to tell her something if it was Important, the stubborn ass that he was, so she had to find out by herself. At this point, she would call up Ami to link the satellite to him…but she had no Ami this time. Apparently, he left his brief case next to the table. Getting it to leave it next to the door, several papers fell out of the leather case. "Corporation party in the mountains? And what's this?" A folded piece of paper, no a familiar piece of paper, was in between the official papers. The official papers went into the brief case, but the note stayed with her. She didn't need for it to be read, for she recognized the first picture. It was written in 9th grade, 3rd hour algebra, by her princess, and to her leader. It was too bad that they gave an oath of separation all those years ago, really.

_MoMo-ChAn1 and Thorn on a rose, I feel I may have disappointed you. I hope I can make it up to you, or at least try (My pup wishes I can make it up to you as well, as he sniffed the screen). That's the second installment of the note (I had thought crystal shards was a better title, but it gave the story an illusion of more depth than I intend to involve. It sounds to fateish-end of the world-ish.) and please, read and enjoy, and if you feel some sort of emotion for the story, please, please review. As long as I make a few people happy, I will be happy. Read, Enjoy, respond, if you wish. Please comment also on how un/accurate the high schoolish note is. That was full of minor problems. Thank you!_

_**This is an installment to the note by saturnsdarkness.**_


	3. The Beginning of a Broken Oath

_This is yet another fic that I had prewritten a little bit of. My muse cannot erase my word memory at least…Tears on glass might have a bug in it somewhere…my caps button went metaphorically 'boom' on that one…but please, read and enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon._

**Beginning of the broken oath**

Nephrite came out feeling more refreshed that he had before, and started to creep up on Makoto, but the look on her face stopped him. "What's wrong Mako?" She just shook her head. "Memories. What a cookie?" Her smile suddenly flashed, and his doubts of her mood were set on the back burner. "Sure dear."

"I have a meeting today, so I will be home later, alright?" Mako nodded, and dug into the fridge. "Share these. You guys keep your noses buried in work so you might as well get a sugar high." A kiss later, Mako was off to the exercise room with a sad face and Nephrite was off to yet another meeting with Mamoru, just a few days after his oh so productive meeting with Kunzite. Nephrite hoped that he was in a better mood today. Mako's sugar cookies would at least make him hyper.

"Hello guys." The traffic had made him late, as usual. And also, as usual, the cookies saved him. "You're forgiven since you have food. Now share and take your seat." At times like this, it felt good to be just given orders by a true prince than those fake corporate leaders in America. "Now that we are all here…we are going finally discuss the holiday trip." The four males looking at Mamoru began to rummage thru there cases for the papers. "Stop." They did.

"The plan is simple and requires no papers. One, we smuggle our significant others off, with a minor surprise planned. Two, in the tinted window cars, we tell them of what's going to happen, and three, we get to the estate. Estate rules apply as follows. One, no business or work related things. Two, fights are patched up before said trip is over. Zoisite, stop keeping notes. Any questions?" Zoisite raised his hand. "How…how are we going to make the girls not believe that we are going on a trip?" Mamoru smiled. "By telling them we are going on a far grander trip. I have heard stories of how they can tell lies from you guys, so we are telling them a fudged truth, and hopefully, they will not be able to call any of you on tricking them." Kunzite said nothing, still preoccupied, as was Zoisite at Ami's wrath when she figured this out. Jadeite was though, curious, of why. "Mamoru, why are you doing this for us?" The four lower executives watched as pain flickered into his dark blue eyes, and then a mask hid it. "You guys work hard running the company. You deserve it, and it isn't fair if your significant others have to suffer while you have a vacation. While you are gone, I will run it in your place." A good mood had been building up, then with that final sentence, defeated. "You aren't coming?" Mamoru stood up and began to pace. "Why? My estate is for happy families, not loner bachelors. I've had something come up. Meeting's dismissed, by the way. Keep to the plan also." His smile was weak, and the door slammed gently.

The four looked at each other. "Any one know what that was about?" Zoisite got up and went to Mamoru's Brief case. He rummaged through it and pulled out a small photo. "She is what it is about." It was a pale blond, in a meatball hair style, and eyes to rival Mamoru's. He to, was around the blond, teasing her, and it was showing by a sort of cute pout. "Her name is was Usagi. The Last he saw of her was at the estate." Jadeite walked up to get a better view of the picture. "Are you stalking him, Zoi?" The blond shook his head. "He speaks of her often, in bits and pieces, I just pieced it together." The idea reminded them of the times he did bring her up, and all who wanted to see it did. Kunzite though, didn't care to say that he did. "Either way, we have a surprise to plan for the girls, and I have work to do."

It was more abrupt than usual for Kunzite. "Any one else have emotional outbursts they want to take off their chests?" Even though Jadeite said it in jest, Nephrite took it personally. "Yes, actually, there's a reason for his outburst, and mine as well. Its all of this." Jadeite was still recovering from Nephrites sudden outburst when a note was thrown at him. Looking at the note, he wondered what it was but never got the chance. "Well aren't we a quivering mass of hormones." Zoisite to, then followed Nephrite with a grumble.

"Hello, is Mrs. Weiss there?" Ami twitched, hearing only her husband's last name. "Its Ami Mizuno Weiss. Yes she is here. Who is calling?" Makoto smiled at someone else who kept their last name. "I am Makoto Kino Chopro. Please call me Makoto though. Your name is on the list of executive wives, and I wanted to let you know they were plotting something concerning us." Ami looked wearily at the stack of medical files she had to update, and then closed the top of the laptop. "How would you know this and who are you again? Is your husband Nephrite?" Makoto dug out the papers. "I have copies of his papers here, and I can fax them to you, if you want them. Yes, Nephrite and I are married." There was silence at the other end. "With respect, why do I need to know this?" Makoto thought about how to rephrase her answer. She really didn't know why. "I-I am sorry to disturb you then. Have a good day." Makoto hung up the phone quickly, leaving Ami still catching up. Makoto didn't know why she wanted to call Ami Mizuno Weiss, or what her point was. She also didn't know why she was trembling as she slid down the wall, or why a tear escaped her emerald eye. All she did know was that she missed the Senshi crew, and being called the girls. She missed overall having friends that cared about her. On the other end, Ami felt empty, forgotten and surrounded by papers. It wasn't that Zoisite had told her to stay away from any friends, he wanted her to get out more, but she just didn't feel like it. She continued on her records then, feeling the blankest ever.

Minako finally finished her work day, and collapsed on the couch. She wasn't tired or sore, or anything for that matter. What she did feel though, was that she had been in denial of her feelings for the past 10 years. Maybe she needed more work?

That option of work came in the mail, before she started some sort of a meal that Kunzite would finish. It was one of her designed ads; one she took pride in, for a new modeling agency. Their number was on the bottom, and the phone was next to the stove. Minako grinned, and dialed the number. In a few short minutes, she had an appointment with the head designers, to see if they could use her. Now, she had to introduce to Kunzite that she took another job application.

That happened after he came home, finished dinner, and both started eating. "Kunzite, you have said repeatedly that I should get out more, aside from my job." Kunzite looked up slightly hopeful. "I've found a modeling business looking for models. I designed their ad." Nephrite had said that he had a pretty blond creating his designs, as a branch of his department, so now he knew that he had called Minako a 'pretty blond'. Still agreeing with him with added qualities, he would have to hit him a couple times. "You are going for it Minako?" She nodded, happily. "Yes I have a feeling this modeling job will be as good as my first one in a long time." She was doing a chair happy dance while she was eating.

"You've done this before?" Putting her fork down, done, she went into her 'little room for her' and came out with a folder. Kunzite was also done, so he pushed his plate away for room for the folder. Her perfect white and long nailed hands flipped through photos of Minako's teen years. Out of the corner of his eye, he came to the conclusion that her body was much more appealing now then as a younger Minako. "I called myself Aphrodite." Kunzite gave her a look that made her mock glare. Then they came to the amateur looking photos, in less decorative outfits. "These my friends took of me." A long nail pointed them out in the background. Blue hair stuck out, a tall brunette, and a dark haired exotic female was dim in the background. In a playful shot, the camera girl was revealed as the meatball headed girl called Usagi. He said none of this though.

"Dear, can I borrow these pictures please; I'll be a good boy?" The begging look was priceless to Minako, as it had also side effect. She leaned in close on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "As long as you aren't one tonight." Both smiled, one eviler than the other, until Kunzite jumped up and picked Minako up bridal style, surprising her. Her mock protests had something to do with the dishes. "No no dear the dishes are fine." Minako responded with a pout then, and a very good Kunzite promised to make that pout go away…She pouted more so, until the bedroom door…then nothing was seen out of it for several hours.

_There's the relatively pointless chapter, with two or three points in it…Please R&R whatever you feel about it. Thank you much so for your support and reviews. I'll give names next time, as I am not online now…_


	4. Managing the life

_MoMo-Chan1, Thorn on a rose, liberal, and Arabella: Your reviews mean more to me than you probably realize. I feel loved with reviews. But, hi everyone else. More greetings to those above. This is a cynically funny part I think, and a character that people have probably forgotten about is back…nah, you probably haven't, but I wanted to feel like I am a ninja…The usual is I am a broke junior, with no real life. Please R,R, and R. _

_**Management in Life**_

"Oh bother, I am the head of this business when Nephrite isn't around, and here I am, acting like a secretary? I know Louisa has nothing to do, and took the time off because Nephrite likes her." Usagi knew that he was happily married; he was heard gushing about her one year...it might have been on their anniversary. Disgusting. "Hello, you are?" The door had dinged open while Usagi was in her thoughts, and now a blond and a bright red ribbon was standing in front of her. Judging by her skirt and jacket ensemble, she was used to better conditions. Usagi wanted her legs, as well, but it sounded like the blond was able to talk the talk of designing. The thoughts let her catch the name Minako Aino before she spaced out of her endless talking and found that indeed, she had an appointment, but she had to wait for half an hour. If Louisa didn't come up from her 'lunch break' by then, the secretary would hopefully be finding a new job.

They shoot went fine, and according to plan. There was minor conversation past the basic Modeling orders, but really no one said anything useful. By the end, both were emotionally guarding, and had barely enough energy to nod at each other. By dinner, Mina was feeling rather awful, and wanted to curl up for the night. Dinner really was also more of a watch each other watch each other not eat. Mina said nothing as she left the table with dishes still on it, and Kunzite staring after her. He gave her time, and used it to ponder what should be done about this, and thought that the getaway would be better when Mina would have a memory the next morning.

He found her curled up in the fetal position, still dressed, and on top of their comforter. She barely blinked when he sat down, but did respond enough to sit up, and move in for a hug. Saying nothing, he just held her, as she stayed to still, to silent. Her back was rubbed in pointless soothing motions. They stayed like that for quiet awhile. He finally said something at midnight. "Venus what's wrong?" She looked up at him with pain filled, and emotionally exhausted, eyes. Kunzite could feel and see sleep beginning to overwhelm his Venus. An expression of attentiveness was that she needed for prompting, before she looked away. "My photographer…my manager…she's Usagi…She's my princess…" Minako began to doze off, and She and Kunzite stayed there, till late in the morning.

Usagi finished mailing the last of the photo's out, and the brochures, and to her surprise, a letter was for her. It was in her backpack then, till after housekeeping of the modeling agency was finished, and stayed there till she went home. In her barren, lonely, colorless apartment it was opened. After reading it, she felt calmer, yet sadder. It was signed moonlit rose Inc, and gave her an invitation up to the estate. She knew the estate, very well actually, but after that incident...she had to refuse. The refusal was written then, and a sleep came over Usagi. In a way, something was just defeated, but she didn't know what. She didn't know who, either.

The triple shift schedule had finally let Ami go home, of course with a stack of records because she didn't stay for hours after her shift was over. As she entered the door, the smell of dinner greeted her, and as she sat down, a plate of food was set in front of her. "Zoisite, please you should be asleep now?" She wearily smiled up at her equally stressed blond husband. "I know, but since Mamoru had quit the medical business and Audrey and Riana conveniently got sick on the busiest night of the week. You haven't slept in 22 hours also." Ami blinked. Oh yeah. It was 2 am. "Still, you need to be at work in 4 hours." Zoisite nearly grumbled for the first time in his life as he gracefully plopped down into a chair across from Ami.

A silence fell over them. "Something's bothering you." Ami sighed. "Mrs. Chopro called a few days ago. She seemed to what to be friends." Another silence fell over the table. "Is that bad?" Ami put her fork down. "I don't know. I just don't have a social urge anymore. Since we left each other, I-It seems like a part me left." Ami's eyes were firmly locked on her plate, and Zoisite was dimly aware this was the most they had spoken about that subject since several years ago. "Have you had that dream yet?" She shook her short blue hair. "I've been taken sleep aid to not dream." Zoisite looked at his wife of 3 years and then went to the phone. The lack of sleep made Ami get a slow reaction and couldn't do anything to stop him. "Hi, Mamoru, I'll be into work later…no, I'm not sick…and no, I haven't been away from work in 3 years…Use Kunzite, he needs the extra hours…Go back to sleep, good night Mamoru." Ami had dozed off slightly while he was on the phone, and didn't resist his picking her up. As she was laid in the bed, she smiled weakly up at her husband. "Stay with me please." He had no chance to refuse as her iron grasp held onto his and he just crawled into bed next to her.

"So where's Zoisite?" Kunzite came into the executive lounge as Jadeite finished his question. "He is home, with him and Ami having 'the flu'." Kunzite, to, had been tempted to call in sick, because of Minako, but when he called, he was alerted that he was Mamoru's secretary for the day. She had been still asleep when he left. Jadeite stood up from his plush chair and threw out his remaining burger rapper. Mamoru was eating in his office, as usual, and nephrite had another building on the other side of Tokyo. It was the fire and the stone at the table today. Everyone else went to the café in the ground floor. Kunzite wrinkled his elegant nose. "What is that smell Jadeite?" The referred to smell of his sleeve. "Oh. Rei has been in the fire room constantly for the past few weeks. Something has been bothering her, and she's trying to figure it out." Kunzite sighed, and Jadeite responded by staring at him. "You showed an extra emotion. What's wrong?" Kunzite sent a withering glare towards Jadeite. "Minako…had another reaction last night. The ever resilient Ami, who works around germs, fakes getting a sickness. She probably was catching up on sleep sadly. Makoto's cookies were lacking a usual…ingredient. We could only eat half of the one's we smuggled out." Jadeite looked away. "Don't lie. You do it to. You are worse than me." Jadeite turned red slightly. "And Rei is spending every minute that she isn't needed for the temple in the fire room." There was a silence. "Since did when we become so emotional?" Kunzite finally stood up as well. "We found them." Jadeite didn't need to consider it. "Yeah." Both lunch breaks were over.

"Earth Wind Water Fire Air Earth Wind Water Fire Air." The fire crackled and reflected in dark purple hair. Her robes smelled of the sacred fire, as did her skin. Furrows dotted her forehead, and her hands were beginning to cramp from staying the same position for days. A vision started coming…It was of a stone separating off, followed by boundless form, a cackling boundless form…it over took just as the parts of the stone came close…It ended then, and purple eyes had to open. "Tell me what it is, please…please." As she was standing up, though, it did tell her, in the form of a memory.

MEMORY

Galaxica was defeated. All were alive. All were happy. They were relaxing in a graduation party slash end of the sailor battles party at Mamoru's estate. Yes, Usagi and Mamoru were gone for a few hours but they came back. Dinner came, and all sat. The usual food shots were directed at Usagi, and then retorts were made, and all conversations became small talk. Gradually, the small talk to diminished, and dinner was already over. No one knew what to do then. "We have been doing this a lot." Everyone nodded at that comment not knowing how to answer. "Have we been together to long?" Usagi hiccupped. Everyone turned a negative eye towards Usagi. "Be quiet Usagi." Usagi looked around, wide eyed. All she did was hiccup because she drank to fast. "I didn't do anything." The others looked at her saw that indeed, she was not crying. They shrugged. No apology? Were they finally tired of her, of 'the glue that held them together'? Yes, according to their turned away bodies, there tense eyes.

From her seat at the head of the table, across from Mamoru, Usagi stood up and scooted her chair back. "Fine. You all recognize me as your queen?" Hostile, yet loyal eyes met hers. "I order that we have no contact with each other. We have been together to long. We will be together no longer. Swear upon your senshi crystals." The hostile eyes turned shocked. Usagi gave up on hiding what she had been feeling for a long time. "Mamoru will swear upon his golden crystal." Usagi stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her senshi to fall into ranks. "The outers do not have to swear. Their loyalties fall as the safety of the universe falls."

Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn were the first to kneel after that. "We do not swear to have no connections, yet we swear to stay within your safety radii." Usagi's crystal over took her mortal form, and replaced her with her queen form. "I see your vow and accept it." The outers began to glow, and disappeared.

It seemed to finally hit the inners what was happening. Serenities scepter pointed at the inners. "You have your orders. Now you swear, or treason falls on your head." Their eyes wide, they transformed and knelt in front of Serenity. "We swear off no future connections on our senshi crystals." The inners felt part of their crystals die and revive in Serenity's body. "Mamoru, Prince Endymon, do you accept your vow?" Mamoru, too, changed into Endymon. "No, Queen Serenity. I do not then." Serenity slowly nodded. "Very well. Upon my crystal, upon my rose, I will have no future connections with any of you, with Endymon."

At that, she detransformed, and went up to her room. Her dinner was untouched, and the remaining lunar court watched their queen leave and The Earth Prince saw his soul mate leave. The front door being shut echoed down the hall and into the dinning room. Minako sat down, beaten. Lita joined her, and Ami went to the computer. Rei felt her inner fire go dim, and knew it would diminish eventually. "The silver crystal does not register any more. None of our crystals are either. The golden crystal is dead." Everyone was gone midmorning. From outside the house, a dark shadow was receding from it, and back into the sky.

END MEMORY

At that time, as Rei was helped up and into bed by Jadeite, feeling her fire completely out, and 4 others felt it as well. Usagi woke up glaring at an alarm that went off 4 hours early with her crescent moon very visible that day. Minako started tossing and turning, and reliving her past dreams of Betrayal. Ami was already awake, but her mood was shot, and she had to make 3 trips home for her necessities. Makoto burnt all of her food that day, and was late for work because she kept having flashbacks of the fateful night 10 years back.

"Louisa, who is up today?" _You little runt, you will stay in that chair for everything but bathroom and nourishment. How dare you have better connections with Nephrite than I. _Serena didn't bother having her deadly mood be hidden. To her minorly sadistic nature, she inwardly smiled at the fear she could fear racing through Louisa's veins. "Uh, um, ma'am, Mina, ma'am, then Emerald." Serena twitched. Louisa cringed. "She is such a bitch." Speaking of the devil, the green haired Emerald came through the door, looking as conniving and arrogant as ever. Serena watched bemusedly as she sauntered forward, her green hair swaying as she walked, styled, as usual so Serena would have to take it down first. "No, emerald you are scheduled at 1, not 8." Emerald's grey green eyes were amused. "But I am a paying customer; much richer than what your other one is most likely, Ms.Tuskino." Serena blankly smiled, and realized that yes, she did end up paying more to the branch. A little bluffing was required here.

"No, your not. Aphrodite is first today." Emerald cocked a bored eyebrow. "Really." Serena smirked. "Do you remember that blond teen model that beat out every other super model and Mamoru?" Emerald expected to have her mind read, and assumed that it couldn't. Surprise, Serena could. "You do. She beat out your sales as a teen model, and you never forgave her." A scarlet colored her cheeks, and made further embarrassment by trying to cover it. "NO, I did no such thing." The door chime made Emerald turn, and to her embarrassment, turned fully red. Mina stood their, perfectly lovely and confused. "Um, I'm here for my 8 am shoot." Emerald's beautiful face turned into a snarl as attention was solely focused on her, yet it was not at all positive. "You keep me for five hours and I will never walk in here again." Serena shrugged unconsciously graceful. "That is your choice then that we choose to follow our schedule and you don't like it." Stepping non-threateningly to Emerald, Serena carefully led her to the door.

At the door, she stopped. "Here's the door, should you choose to want to leave." Emerald looked Serena over, in a relatively tight suit, and Mina, in her decent pjs. "We won't keep, since nothing is deemed necessary in the modeling field." The green haired one took in a deep breath, and puffed up her under adequate bust. "Fine, I'll be in at 2:00." Serena kept her face neutral as she nodded, and apologized for any inconveniences. With an annoyed huff, Emerald finally left, as did Serena's façade. "Wench. Come on Mina, let's get your room ready."

Louise was still scared of Serena, and Mina noticed it as well. It began to click that Louisa, emerald, and, according to bags under her eyes, no sleep meant a very crabby Serena, Mina noticed, and Mina decided she would try not to piss her off any further today. Granted she was feeling old emotions rise, and was rather depressed, but she had kept up a fake smile before. She could do it again.

The shoots went fine, and both women remained very neutral to each other, until it was finally 12:30, and Serena called it a day for Mina. It was Serena's lunch hour then, and for some reason, Mina hung around the front office for a while, longer than usual. Serena, in her ignore the world mood, finally asked her if she needed something. Mina was searching for the phrase; it looked like, as Serena stood their waiting. "Want to have lunch with me at the corner café?" Serena blinked. It took her that long to ask her to lunch? She looked around, saw no one but Louisa. "Of course. Anything to get out of this hole for a while." _Even to talk to a former Senshi, Serena? _Mina was wondering that, while Serena was trying to avoid how right that thought was, and how wrong the feelings were. Food was food. Mina was better than Louisa also.

The shoot with Emerald went as expected, and could not have ended earlier. Louisa had gone home early, with the closed message on the machine. Serena was closing up, with her suit replaced by jeans and a sweat shirt, and cleaning the last light fixture. Her walkman was hooked onto her jean waist, and the music was full volume. Nothing was heard but her music, so Nephrite, who had come in to check on his manager, had to tap her on her shoulder to get her attention. "Serena?" She pulled off her head phones and turned off the player. "Yes?" She felt like pouting. A good time was being had washing the lights.

She looked up to her tall boss, literally, and wondered why he would bother with his manager. He usually ignored her but this time he was gazing at her with an unusual look on his face. It was shaken out eventually. "Come to try Lita's cooking, we have ignored you, and want to make it up to you." Serena's face hardened. So he felt guilty, huh. "Sorry. I have my own plans. Thanks though." Her walkman was on full blast, and she ignored further attempts of Nephrite's. Finally, he left, and the light was cleaned in peace. She left for her solo dinner plans around 9.

Nephrite shut the door gently, feeling depressed, as he finally got home. A lot of things possessed him that night, he seemed. From insulting his manager to then trying to make it up and failing miserably, he guessed what else was wrong tonight. Lita was sad, that was what was wrong. Her cooking lacked its usual passion for the practice, and as it was better than most restaurants, her mood brought it down. Neither of them wanted to talk much, nor do anything at all, so lights went out around 11. From her side of the bed, a delicate hand reached for his, and the night was finally at peace.

"We need the RSVPs by Wednesday, people. That means we need to spring it on the ladies tonight." Chiba glanced around at guilty faces. Zoisite was particularly guilty. "Ami was depressed, overworked, and sick. We needed something to make her happy for a little while. She doesn't know where though." Chiba glanced at Kunzite. "Mina was fine with it. Happy to get out of town though, she said." Jadeite shrugged. "Rei didn't like the thought of leaving her fire. She said she would loose her 6th sense." Nephrite said nothing. "She refuses to go. She knows where it is. She said it would bring up bad memories." Chiba said nothing, not surprised at Lita, or the other non-responsive reactions. "We could always cancel." The others considered that. Kunzite had been bugged by this entire thing, and finally had an emotional ESP thing happen, as he described it. "No. It will be good I think. I get the feeling that it will help something." The others just nodded.

_Like? Hate? The usual please tell me yada yada yada…_

_**This is an important ninja filled story of Saturns Darkness.**_


	5. Content among the Restless

_I like this chapter. It made me smile. With that reason, I shall post it. I no own, so you no sue. R,R&R please. Thank you. -EXTREME FLUFFY SAPPINESS WARNED._

**Contentness among the Intrigue**

"Luna, so glad to see you. Artemis, you to. Please come in." Serena hid an exhausted smile under a pleasant face. "Serenity, it's been so long. Your mother sent me to check on you." Serena's smile faltered. "Well you can tell her that I'm fine then." Serena busied herself at pouring coffee. Nervously, Luna and Artemis sat down at her kitchen table. "She wants you to talk to her." Serena shrugged. "I don't know why. The earth is in a peace time. All is relatively well." Luna was becoming rather distressed. "Serenity, please. She is worried about you. Worried about the other girls. The outers had even hidden on their planet for a long time. She's worried about the prince." Serena slammed her cup on the counter, splashing her hand. It turned red instantly. Her back was still to Luna and Artemis. "She's worried about Crystal Tokyo. Not me, not any of them. She wants an heir for a non existing city." Luna stood up, enraged. Artemis stayed carefully neutral thru out all of this. If this included crystal power levels, the city would probably be leveled now.

"She thinks something big is coming for Tokyo. The universe can feel the non existing protectors, and a wealthy planet ripe for the invasion. The earth is defenseless." Serena poked her burned hand, enjoying the resulting pain. "I have my crystal still. I can call in the outers. I can call in the stars, and the other senshi. The inners lost their crystals. I have no intention of giving them back. Without them we will be fine." Luna sighed, feeling a lost cause. "Artemis, go pull up the car please." He did as he was asked. When he was gone, the women shared a hug. "Serenity, I just worry about you. About the others. You have no other friends, outside of your job. We just want you to be happy." Serena smiled softly at Luna. "I know Luna, and thank you for worrying about me. If anything is in trouble, you know Setsuna would alert me." Luna pulled away, and just looked at Serena. She had a motherly tired look in the lines of her face. "Just be happy, please. I'll see you again soon." Serena nodded and walked Luna to the door. Good byes were said, and finally, all guests were gone. So Tokyo was in danger again…maybe eternal sailor moon should start making appearances again.

"Lita, is it true she has your crystals?" Luna had made visits to the other girls, all while getting the same response. The Generals had listened quietly, or excused themselves, but ultimately were clueless. "Yes, she has my crystal in a dormant state right now." The dinner actually had the emotion in it tonight, with an old friend visiting. Conversation had been light and good until senshi business came up. Now it was stale, and Luna could feel her presence lingering longer than it should. "The Queen sends her well wishes to all. Serenity dismissed them all, but hopefully you don't see an heir conspiracy." Lita laughed. How unlike Serena that was. How sad that was. Luna's laugh was sad, as well. At the door, Lita bowed to Luna, who bowed lower, and let her self out. "Good Bye Oak Princess." Lita was smiling relatively broadly. "Oak Princess?" She scoffed at her husband. "I'm from Jupiter, Star King." In his arms, he received a kiss. "As I am from Andromeda, Princess, as I am from the stars." That night was filled with memories of long ago ages in the stars for them, hopefully a good omen of better memories this time around at the Mansion.

"Rei, a vacation would do you good." Jadeite was on an opposing futon facing Rei, exhausted from the fire. Her purple eyes lit up with fear and anger. "Jadeite, I cannot use my sense. My fire is the only way I can use my sense. If I leave it, I cannot feel anything." Jadeite sighed, trying to understand how an extra sense would be missed. "You are human, like the rest of us Rei. You should be able to feel like an earthling, if nothing else." The fear was replaced with power. In her priestess robes still, and hair down, she was intimidating. Jadeite wondered why he was stupid enough to invoke her. The engagement ring on her left hand was why he was stupid enough. He cared about her. "I am not human."

This tone was new, and the atmosphere was tense. Jadeite said nothing, feeling a surprise about to spring itself on him. He was mortal, in a sense, with a touch of the fire plane. Rei, Jadeite thought, was completely mortal. "I am a Martian. I am not an earthling." Jadeite waited for further explanation. Rei had a feeling he doubted her. She would doubt her self if she could. Another approach was needed. Jadeite expected a temper. She was quiet, thoughtful. She was not Rei. Her position on her mar's symbol futon never shifted over the wooden floor. The typically bare shrine room was still. "You remember Sailor Mars. I've seen your small shrine." Jadeite turned red, to Rei's amusement. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I've been a Sailor Moon freak at one point." Jadeite was glad that the mood was lighter. She seemed bitter, but not angry at least. "Hold on." Gracefully, she scurried to his secret closet, and dug around for a focal point. She had no crystal to access but she could still go to her weakest form. Yes, there it was. A toy transformation wand was in the back of his closet. Getting it, Rei walked slower to the original room. Jadeite looked neutrally up at her, heavily guarded. He saw an expensive part of his collection in her red painted nails. "Don't worry; you'll get it back probably."

"Mars Planet power!" The light show started, and the power up started, and for a moment, she was in her senshi fuku. The power was held long enough for a good view of the costume, heels, and mars symbol, then in a quick second everything dropped. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and she couldn't sit up for a moment, after Jadeite had caught her. Her laughter was happy for once, glad memories flooding her mind. Jadeite was happy to see her happy. "I love you, Martian Princess." Rei laughed, feeling energy slowly drip back to her. She had an inkling that it was a part of his power, his flame tainted mortality. Secretly, she had thought of him as a Flame prince. "I love you to my flame prince." His nervous laughter made her laugh harder. "Now will we not burn down the house when we go?" Jadeite just grinned.

Minako flinched, feeling Mars awaken. Venus power was running through her veins, and without control, she would be attempting a transform. The power felt exhilarating, and it lifted her mood at the same time. It was symbolic of a rebirth. Phoenix reborn, Mar's had been called, as Morning star was one of her names. Kunzite came into the bed room where Minako was reading, feeling a sudden power growth. He was concerned for her heavy sweating and slight shaking. "Kunzite…Mars…Is awake…She's calling me." Minako was glowing, shaking, and looked even remotely happy. His power was being called as well. "Here, Minako. This might help you." Blue glazed eyes met his grey eyes, and hands touched. Silver power mixed in her veins with the gold, and stabilized the growth. Her Venus symbol was bright on her forehead, and her finger nails were orange. Kunzite sat next to her on the bed, placing his arms around her. Eventually she calmed down. "You know dear, I never thought I would have a goddess in my presence." Minako turned her eyes up towards Kunzite's a hand stroking his cheek. She laughed quietly. "I'd never thought I'd have the Terran Commander of Earth either." Palms touched palms and a pale gold radiated from both hands.

The senshi were active tonight. Ami felt Venus resist the power, and Rei make a transformation attempt. Lita never suppressed hers, nor ever could. Ami summoned cold to her finger tips, and touched the bedroom window. It appeared to be that Jack Frost danced over her window. "I didn't know Jack Frost was out tonight." The voice behind her wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't know you knew Jack Frost." His hand covered her for a moment, and they traced a symbol into the frost. It was mercury. "And I didn't know you knew." Ami cuddled back into his arms, content with no big secret. "Have you known of my ice?" The moon light let her see Zoisite's face in the dark sitting room reflect off the window. "Jack Frost can't create murals on the picture windows. I can't use that much power so it's rational to have you create it." Zoisite noticed her eyes went ice blue as a subtle cold growth grew. "How about I create it in another scene? For a holiday trip perhaps?" Ami considered it. No patients, little kids, or otherwise anyone demanding her attention. Mrs. Chopro had alerted her of this, possibly. "Would Mrs. Chopro be their?" For a moment, Zoisite froze, and then finally relaxed. It dawned on him. Ami wanted to see people. She wanted to relax. Suddenly, he took her around the waist and spun her. Dropping her into an elegant back bend, he kissed her. "Of course, Ice princess." Ami smiled. "Jack Frost needs a new name now…Perhaps, Lord Mercury…Lord frost. Yes. You are now Lord Frost." Music started in their mind, and an icy ball room became a vision in their mind. In the morning, their light blue carpeting still had bits of ice in it.

Eternal sailor Moon crouched on the roof. A winter breeze stirred her hair, and her face was lifted to meet it. It was a wind of change. Good or bad, she didn't know. But change was coming. Either way, the outers need to be called in. A feeling told her it was right, for whatever reason. Mars was awakening, invoking Venus. Jupiter only dropped her electric state, as Mercury only used her ice and natural healing abilities. The oath of non-communication would be broken soon, the wind said. She had broken her own order, in the sake of business. Maybe her call for power was too hasty. It should have been more specific. Either way, she thought as she stood, change was coming. She would release them from their hold at midnight of Christmas, if not sooner. Her regulation of the crystals would be kept, but otherwise free of loyalties they would be. _I hope you like your Christmas Present, my senshi._ A wind played with her hair, almost in response. It glittered.

Darien couldn't sleep. Something was in the air. Venus and Mars woke up. Eternal Sailor Moon was awake as well. Jupiter and Mercury were still missing. Sailor Moon was near him, he knew but he didn't know how near. All he truly wanted was to feel her presence again, with out being condemned. That could never happen with the senshi unconnected. At this rate, Tokyo would be attacked before Crystal Tokyo was ready.

_I saw a grammatical error. There are probably a few. Please use it as an excuse to review. Thanks. This is probably the most fluffy i have ever written_...

_**The world shall be Saturns Darkness' in due time.**_


	6. Buisness on the Catwalk of Silver

_I don't know where this update came from, but alas, it did. Again any plot ideas are VERY welcome…I don't own SM, please Read, enjoy, and ultimately, review. Thanks oh so much to those have reviewed already and I hope I can keep attracting your reviews, good or bad._

__

__

_**Business on the Catwalk of Silver**_

It was cold with the threat of snow in the near hour. People were happy. Christmas music was blazing. Serena hated it. Sourly, Emerald was posing, as well, and for once, the women hadn't said anything to each other in the hours together. Finally, they were wrapping up, and changing into real clothes. Emerald was softly smiling, as she was leaving. Again, she was standing at the door, doing nothing. Serena didn't have the heart to tell her to get out. "Do you need something, Emerald?" Serena felt sudden pity for Emerald, whose green hair was the Christmas focal point for most. "Yeah." She began to dig around in a plastic store bag. In her blue polished nails, a dimly wrapped gift was marked for Serena.

In surprise, Serena couldn't say anything. Emerald was looked ashamed. A hand stopped her from fleeing. "No, no. Thank you." Serena searched for something to give to her. Money would do nothing. A disguise would be good, from the looks of negative Christmas bearing energy. "I don't have anything immediately for you…"Serena eyed her fleece hooded poncho, and a sun glasses that she carried for no reason, during the year. Serena faced emerald. "But I can imagine that you hate this season, for more than your hair. This can cover it, hopefully."

Emerald had a surprised flash of gratitude in her eyes. "Actually, the season does make my hair irritating. Thank you." Finally, satisfied, emerald went towards the door. "Happy holidays, Serena." Serena waved. "Happy holidays, Emerald." The gift turned out to be a silver haired angel, with a suspicious looking senshi gown of the past. It would go on the center of the kitchen table when she got home.

"Jadeite, you're unusually happy today." Darien looked up from his desk just as a near bouncing Jadeite hopped through his office door. "I know. Rei has her powers back." The little sub office that Jadeite claimed swallowed him up then, not allowing Darien to get his question out. Sailor Mars was back in her full glory then. How depressing, Darien thought as he went back to the paper he was reading.

Not a moment later, Kunzite came in, his grey eyes sparkling with happiness. It meant he either had gotten laid, or Mina was back. Dryly Darien greeted Kunzite. Kunzite was about to explain his good mood when Darien accidentally used his weak lunar linked ESP. Venus was on his mind. "Sailor Venus awakened, right?" Kunzite stopped and stared for a moment at Darien's private knowledge of his Venus. Darien was back to reading though, and clearly not in a mood to be questioned. Kunzite took his happy mood into his office.

Luckily, Nephrite wasn't in a happy mood, Darien saw sardonically. He was rather…confused, and partly depressed. It was refreshing. The refreshment disappeared upon Zoi's entering, and before any pleasantries, Darien caught him. "Amy is back and as frosty as ever?" Zoisite shook his head, not at all repulsed by Darien's tone. "Actually, she wants to meet Lita." Darien sighed and gently slammed his head against the nearest wall a few times. It began to hurt after a minute. The generals had found their queens. The King had yet to see his queen. Maybe it was not a good thing that the trip started in less than a week.

The morning kept getting happier as the day wore on. Darien really wanted a quick getaway. It came in the form of a client's complaint of poor service from the fashion wing. The complainer was Beryl, a super model who had tried and succeeded several times in corning men, getting their money, and then forgetting them. She had tried to pick up on Darien several times before as well. In the end, he had pissed her off, saying he was taken already, and would only touch her if Wiseman sieged Tokyo again, with Galaxica running assassins against him, and the only way to save Himself, and Tokyo, was to touch her. She had gotten confused, then angry that she was confused, then angry at Darien for realizing that he just dumped from the one date they had. When she had tried to take the generals to her dark side, again, they had laughed, and made an utter fool of her. There was a feeling in the back of Darien's mind that she would come back to bite him someday.

But, that was a side issue. Her complaint meant he had to go investigate the fashion wing of his empire. Almost gleefully, Darien continued on his day until the set time to visit at 2. He was appearing even happy as he left his main building gleefully, and scaring even the most senior members of his staff. Well, leaving the building was a rare opportunity for him. His staff actually could go home at night, for the most part. They seemed to forget their ever efficient boss that in the same breath was questioned of even existing.

Half way there, standing in the middle of the streaming crowd of Tokyo, and standing in his Armani suit and expensive trench coat of young modeling years (of course attracting stares), Darien realized something. On all times when a manager is supposed to visit, the said place acts too perfect. On the top of the food chain, it is often used as an ego boost or is done to get a good review for magazine x. When the workers are viewed under stress and action, more is gained. It may not be good. It may not be bad. It is truthful that way though.

Conveniently, the favorite high class clothing chain was to his right. The items in the window were what he was wearing then though, and would do nothing in any way of a disguise. On the opposite way of the oddly small high traffic Japan highway and crowds, was a lower quality place that just barely made the top 10 of the nation of best clothing lines. A male teenager that walked with a definition of a young model left. Darien smiled. A young woman fainted. Luckily, she provided enough of a distraction to allow him to cross the street in under 5 minutes. Her boyfriend wasn't happy, but Darien was.

It was the first time in years that Darien bought and wore a pair of jeans. It was liberating. He knew that he wasn't that 'hide-able', and so did the sales clerk helping him. Under the grungy rock band appearance of Chad the sales clerk was actually a very fashion conscious young man. Hell, if his hair was even brushed out, he would look part. Sort of. Chad the sales clerk recommended a black turtleneck, and a horrible, horrible green jacket. Something in Chad the sales clerk's blue eyes sparked with recognition of the man, and his purpose.

In the unattended dressing room, Darien frowned slightly. He liked the green jacket despite the ugliness of the outfit. Was that saying something about him? Maybe, now that he remembered, the fact that he owned it might make a big trend. He did a strong man pose. At the same time, a random wind opened the door, and revealed it to the masses that were mulling around the store. Judging by the laughs, Darien concluded that his theory was wrong. Oh well. To cover any psychological damages, he actually paid for the clothing.

The business of modeling was called Silver Catwalk, Darien remembered. Entering the place, he saw no one at the desk. There was someone there barely 20 minutes ago, though, judging by the still steaming coffee. He peered over the desk. It was amaretto espresso. This was a Starbucks style worker. Approval from the higher ups was very evident. A raise perchance, was possible. Or a resistance of firing could be arranged. Through his fellow soul mate of Starbucks thoughts, a shark, tense in the same time, exhausted, voice broke through. It was coming from a side office. There was only a long hallway and no doors so no spying could be done with the eavesdropping.

This maybe was Nephrites cold and effective manager that popped into the Silver Catwalk years back. "Louisa, Your fired. Don't bother coming into work today." A muffled voice of exclamation and begging with a twinge of pleading answered her. "No, you don't have a sick mother, disabled father, and a sister's funeral to plan andto pay for because you uncle was laid off. You are filthy rich, and spoiled and do not know how to type at all." A loud angry voice responded. "There was no photo shoot planned in a cemetery. It's not that hard to type 'a photo shoot with commentary' on a stupid flyer. Your last check will be available in two days."

The phone went click, and a heavy sighed followed. A short silver haired woman walked out, ignoring Darien for a moment. Faint phrases were muttered under her breath in a variation of…Latin? In a quick swipe the full amaretto espresso cup was drained and bright alert eyes looked over him, to her schedule book, and then to the hallway again, and sharp clicks of boot heels of doom started trailing her quick pace towards that hallway. They disappeared into a room. Silence reigned. A tense silence reigned.

Was Darien Chiba just ignored? He doubled checked that he was a tangible human at the moment. He was dumbfounded for a moment, and was contemplating anger. It never had the chance to bloom though. Hurried walking pace clicks were leading back into the desk. At first, the woman still ignored him, and nearly left again.

She turned back, and just as she was about to type something into the computer, it dawned on her. A dark haired, very attractive male model was in front of her. Slowly, she looked up to dumfounded man. At that moment, blushing would be very accurate of her description. Serena Tsukino never blushed though. She smiled. "Hello, may I help you?" Dark blue met dark blue irritated eyes. Silver hair was taken in, as was the familiar features of man. Serena wanted to cry.

_Does he remember her? Did you catch any symbolism in the title? Does anyone have plot ideas? Do you have badgers on the brain? HMMM! Thanks for reading, please review, and See above groveling. Thanks all!_

_**This FINALLY is a remotely useful update by Saturns Darkness**_


	7. Dejected bells

_Wow I have work to do...enjoy, I'm broke._

_**Dejected bells**_

The feeling of dread and the old feelings of old rose like bile in her throat. _Damn you, my prince.._. He smiled a playgirl smile. _You bastard. You are so…._Luckily the glossiness of her eyes could be covered with exhaustion. Her still female heart would have dropped farther than it already did. "Hi, I'm here to see if you have any openings tonight." Serena wanted to faint. She really wanted to faint. Looking at the clock, she had a couple hours of work ahead of her. Her lunch would have to wait. It voiced its thoughts. For a moment, she said nothing, and acted like she was checking her computer. The same blankness reflected back in her eyes for five minutes. Weakly, she swallowed her hunger, exhaustion, and thoughts. This was a business, not a self help center.

"I would like to see if this place is suitable for my needs." Serena felt a twinge of what some would call irritability. Her coffee was set down, and no people would be coming in for the night probably. She was stuck. Smoothing out a wrinkle in her skirt, a smile washed across her face. "Of course sir. We would be happy to show you if this place is suitable for your needs." He saw the 'follow me' gesture and obliged.

The fast, irritated energy radiated off of this young manager, Darien noticed as he took in her back side. Astonished at himself, those thoughts were banished from his head and he patiently listened to the layout of his building. The manager was very knowledgeable about this place, and sounded like she even liked it. Throughout the hour long tour, he noticed that she tried to make it pleasant and inviting. On everyone else, it would have worked. He already knew it was pleasant and inviting. They came upon the latest edition wall, as dubbed by an old manager.

Serena stepped aside to let her boss watch the wall that she photographed. His vibes were completely princely and completely matching Chiba Inc.'s boss. She knew this because the few meetings she did have to go to had the overwhelming earth power countering her lunar power. It was so much like the fates to stick her with two of the people deep down in her soul that she wanted a connection with again. 

Smiling blankly at each other, there was silence amid the watching of the photos. Darien knew that she knew. He was impressed that she did not do anything different then usual, as reported by jadeite at one point, and really had no point here. Finally, the ice melted enough to be broken.

Gone was the polite air headed manager. In front of him was a woman of odd...lunar power? She was cool and collected. The little bit he could read her mind for gave him exhaustion, hunger and the variety of things that over worked twenty year olds expressed.

She was glaring at him in a sideways fashion. He was finished, he realized a while back. Emerald had called with the security of her ego. Darien would have to shoot her down then. "So I should leave then?" The manager just nodded at him. "Yup. I'll get the door." The bell rang signifying his leave. Oh, what a dejected bell that was.

_Plot commentary would be helpful. Thank you to all who reviewed._

'_**bah!' by Saturns darkenss**_


	8. Timely Snow

_Sorries it has taken me this long to get anything out. I feel quite bad, but I also want to get a Christmas chapter out soon….so enjoy, and please forgive me, oh readers who I have probably lost. Especially now, I am to poor to own Sailor Moon._

_**Timely snow**_

He was gone. Finally. With an unqueenly like frump, Usagi fell into her computer chair. That was a waste of her unlimited life. Blegh. What ever, but now, he was gone, and Usagi was free to leave. It felt rather good actually, to be able to look at her lost love and not loose it. In fact, it was worth celebrating. Yes, for the first time in years, Usagi was to be social. Even if she went to it alone, she would go out tonight. Even glancing at her full appointment book till 8 made her feel not crappy. A part of Usagi wanted Minako to be in the last few hours but oh well. Korina was okay in her own right.

Korina was okay, that day, and it happened as if to prove Usagi's doubts wrong. To Usagi's control freakish mind, she should have stayed in her appointed hour and not switch with Blackthorn but either way, she got the money. Where Minako stood still Usagi had no clue. There was no time to wait for her call however throughout the day. The hours past that were a whirlwind ended again with Usagi sitting in her rolling chair in an unqueenly frump. Her mood had depleted slightly, to it's usually Christmas related depressed state, but it wasn't at its bleakest. For once, she did not hate the world. It was a nice break.

Oh yes, Minako still had yet to return, and usagi still had yet to get lunch. It was a decision of self and state. Ultimately, her stomach won. As the only employee really, it was no matter to grab the keys, lock the doors, and leave. Alas, when there was someone walking towards you at the same pace as you were leaving, it wasn't that easy either. That was what happened when the hungry Usagi met the franticly late Minako. Where had that Youma gone that ran into Usagi? All she saw was stars for a while. A blurry Minako leaned over her and offered her a hand up.

In the snow, both women looked out of place in the snow, with Usagi in a suit, and Minako a hoodie and thick, form fitting pj pants. In formal, they would have fit properly. Minako hadn't gotten any taller, Usagi noticed. "Venus, I have to ask you to wait for your time slot." Minako blushed and her eyes wandered with minor panic. "Why, was I to late?" Her eyes were turned down wards, and the air was partially tense around them in the light snowy winds. Usagi shook her head and was about to say something, but her stomach beat her to it.

Immediately, Minako's eyes were relieved and they cautiously met Usagi's, approval almost being begged from the glance alone. "Come with me to get lunch. We'll come back afterwards." It was mutually decided on no fast food, no cheap sit in restaurant. They had jobs and deserved a good meal every once in a while. Neither female asked why this was deserved.

The snow was beginning to fall as they walked back to the store and usagi fumbled for the keys. Minako visibly flinched when Usagi accidentally used some of her silver to pick it up from the snow. Through the Sirius (?) clouds, a three-fourths moon was evident. Time would be near. Usagi blinked at Minako's flinch. "What, Minako?" The blond shook her head, hair falling in front of her face, its gold contrasting with the white snow. Her forehead was illuminating the inches around it. It was lost when the light of the building automatically started.

Tokyo tower was chiming rather late by the time the awkward schedule of the day was over. Both were yawning from sheer activity, and gazed at the white outside dumbly. "I really don't want to walk home in this." Usagi fetched her purse from behind the counter. She began the security sequence, giving Minako just enough time to get out the sliding doors. "You aren't. I live two blocks down, and until the storm is slower, you aren't leaving." Blindly catching Usagi's elbow, both girls struggled their way back to the owner of the elbow's apartment. By the time they were shaking off inside the building, it was no good. They were soaked with the blast of heat from the foyer melting the snow.

It was noticed that under Minako's pale shirt and sweatshirt, she was wearing an appropriately orange bra. Smiling in an almost happy Usagi style, she led Minako up the few flights of stairs, to a good level, and dug for keys. Had it not have been for years of difference between them now, it would have been appropriate for a run and dive under blankets moment.

Instead, Minako waited patiently in the living room till Usagi brought out a change of pajamas, and a direction to the bathroom. Leading the way, subconscious took over and Usagi placed all that Minako would need on the counter. Looking closer, after she had left, Minako was impressed to see that even the scent preferences were correct versus Usagi's own. The radio in the shower was still set to the same station it had been back in the mansion.

Why was she letting Minako back into her life again? Usagi sat in her living room, watching the news, while she contemplated this all in sweats and tank top. Was it worth it to here the radio being fooled with familiarly? Was it worth it to lend Minako back her bathroom items she left at Usagi's awhile back? Usagi recalled her schedule book from earlier that day. Minako was not needed for a few weeks till Christmas. She would have to tell her that later.

Minako padded through the hall, to the living room. Usagi noticed her immediately, and Minako dropped her eyes to examine the carpeting. There was seat that was near enough to her majesty to seem polite, but also far away enough to have space. Blue eyes avoided blue eyes to watch the news.

Usagi tapped a bit of her moon-magnified energy to call the phone to her, to order the only place that would deliver in crappy weather, the local Chinese place. Memories work wonders even in ordering Chinese. Minako took the money and paid, all done in near perfect silence. The news ended, and a seasonal claymation movie came on immediately afterward. Still nothing was said.

The claymation movie ended, and Tokyo tower still managed to ring out ten through the weather. "There are blankets and an extra pillow in the closet. A few might be yours still, and you can use wherever you need to sleep. Tomorrow if you come in early, I'll call up Rubius to cancel his till later and you won't need to come in till the 24th then for shoots." Minako nodded to the carpeting, and heard the bedroom door shut.

Closet hunting was based on habit, and despite the location being different from before, she seemed to be able to find her way around the apartment. After tossing the empty Chinese boxes, and putting the leftovers in the sparsely filled fridge, got comfortable on the floor. She knew the carpets were clean enough to sleep on, and to get comfortable on. It would be good to not come into work for a little while, despite that Christmas present might be a little harder to come by again this year. That was the final thought that Minako drifted off to.

Usagi could not sleep. Her forehead was glowing to damn brightly. On midnight, the witching hour, as a writer once said, she felt the moon and Venus link. It was not a true link, but more like cat like powers rubbing up against one another to become familiar once more. Great, so now the senshi would be awake in time for the big something to happen, but none would know where each other were.

Maybe Usagi had to do a little job bending, as she heard Venus' thoughts of how money would be tighter again. Yes, Venus would be given contact numbers of the senshi look alikes, for shooting purposes. In theory, it did not sound like a bad insomniac based dream, but something that made sense.

In order to not forget, Usagi grabbed a piece a paper, and by the light of her moon, wrote down the names. Maybe tuxedo mask would be involved in this, as well. Usagi had had enough ideas so far tonight, and now she could rest easier. That was a good theory, at least, as she continued to toss and turn till hours before her alarm went off.

_Like? Hate? Showing how you are pouting by not reviewing? Let me know please.(there are more ways than one to find out. Te he he. Bah. I'm to tired to be evil.)_

_**This a pre-finals tired Saturns darkness update of The Note.**_


End file.
